


Blow it All Away

by Attalander



Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Episode: c02e036 O Captain Who's Captain?, Gratuitous German, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Subspace, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: It's been a stressful few days for the Mistake's new captain, and now he's the one looking for a bit of release. Luckily Caleb is there to provide, and show Fjord that there's more to his friend than meets the eye.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Blow it All Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [choke this love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506077) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



> I love Fjord as a top in so many ways, but I've watched enough Talks Machina to know our warlock follows the Pact of the Bottom. This of course naturally led to dirty-talking Caleb and thoroughly inappropriate use of wizard spells.
> 
> Also, read "choke this love", which inspired this fic. There has never been a hotter Widofjord blowjob.

Fjord’s feelings were complicated.

The sex was good. Getting off with Caleb had become a regular thing… or as regular as they could manage. Ever since they’d left Zadash, there had been very little privacy to speak of. The Empire’s roads were too cold and too dangerous for them to go far from camp, and the Tiny Hut was, well, tiny.

They'd mostly indulged in inns, Caleb leaving afterwards to sleep in his room with Nott, but that was rare. The best they managed most of the time was quick blowjobs or heavy makeouts against trees, panting into each other’s mouths as quietly as they could manage while grinding together like teenagers. Everyone else in the party gave them shit about it, but they had little room to judge. All of the Nein slipped off sometimes for a little self-care, all except Clay.

Gods, Clay... the man was decent (if strange) but his presence hurt in a way Fjord couldn’t quite smother. He was a living reminder of Molly’s absence, the death he’d been unable to witness, let alone prevent.

He understood now what Caleb meant about fucking it out, drowning out the feelings with touch and taste. He suggested staying at inns whenever possible just so he could lose himself in the smaller man’s body, the glorious tightness and the sweet Zemnian pleas.

It was good, more than good. Caleb loved being fucked, being held down and pounded into any convenient surface. Fjord had always felt a little awkward in his own body, the disconnect between his pudgy, plain youth and his post-puberty good looks. Flirting so often seemed disingenuous, people judging him for his face like they always had, just in a different way... yet Caleb had seen Fjord dirty and bloody, near death and near breaking, without losing interest. The wizard might not know everything, but he knew Fjord just as well as any man alive could claim.

There was one thing Caleb didn’t know, though, something that nagged and itched as the weeks went on. Fjord wasn’t sure how to express it, whether the human would be amenable or dismiss the idea out of hand, so he kept it under wraps. They could go on as they had, with nothing to rock the boat.

Then they stole a ship, killed a bunch of people and suddenly he was a fucking captain. The responsibility tightened around his throat like a noose, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He held off for the first night they took advantage of his new cabin, but the second he had to speak up.

“Caleb,” he said, when the other man began to shed his coat, “I have something to, uh, ask you about.”

“Oh?” Caleb said, raising a brow. “Go ahead.”

The half-orc gestured for his friend to a seat at the map-table, then joined him. He swallowed, trying not to fidget as he looked down at his hands. He clenched them together until his knuckles turned white, before looking shyly up at the wizard.

“Do you ever, uh,” _gods_ he was bad at this. “Are you interested in topping? I mean, not necessarily penetration-wise, but taking charge in bed?”

Caleb leaned back in his chair, brows raised. He was clearly surprised, but at least he wasn’t laughing or calling Fjord a sissy.

“You’re interested in this?” the wizard asked. “I would not have expected it.”

“Most people don’t,” Fjord admitted. “They see this,” he gestured at his broad, armored chest, “and make assumptions.”

“Ah,” Caleb said. His eyes had that musing, calculating look they got when he was considering new data. “Does that mean you dislike what we have been doing?”

“Not at all!” Fjord raised his hands quickly, “it’s been great, but it’s not all I’m into, you know? And right now, with all that’s been going on...”

“You’ve got the itch,” Caleb said with a knowing look.

“Yeah.” Fjord said. “So is that ok for you?”

He waited, breathless for the wizard to answer him. Long moments went by as the human tapped his chin, before Fjord noticed the twinkle in the other man’s eyes. Caleb was just fucking with him. Fjord let out a relieved little chuckle, which was matched by a slow, wicked grin that made the warlock’s trousers seem to shrink three sizes.

“Alright” Caleb said, his accent thickening the way it always did when aroused. He reached across the table, resting his hand on the back of Fjord’s. “I haven’t done this in a long while, so there is little I can guarantee.”

“That’s fine,” Fjord said, a bit too quickly. Caleb’s smile broadened as he stroked a pink thumb across green skin, blue eyes dark and hungry.

“What is it you like, then?” Caleb asked, voice low. “Or dislike? What do you want me to do to you?”

Fjord shuddered a little, staring at his friend. For him, domination and submission were just ratcheting certain parts of him up a notch, but this was like seeing a whole new side to the wizard. The timidity was gone, at least from the surface, leaving an aura of confident power. This was a man who could reduce people to ash with a flick of his fingers, fingers that were currently stroking the back of Fjord’s hand.

He tried to focus on the question and found it an odd one. The human had shown his usual reticence in their previous trysts unless he was worked up enough to demand something, making Fjord mostly play things by ear. It had led to a big misunderstanding and a lot of hurt feelings, but they’d only addressed things in bits and pieces since, slowly piecing together the puzzle of mutual desire.

It was just like Caleb to want all the information while giving none away, even if it was self-destructive. _Especially_ if it was self-destructive.

“I like,” Fjord swallowed, trying to keep his head straight. “I like bein’ slapped around a little, or tied up. Rough stuff, you know?”

Caleb nodded. The skinny wizard probably couldn’t match a seasoned deckhand when it came to that kind of thing, so Fjord soldiered on.

“Dirty talk,” he continued. “Nothin’ too mean, but...”

“Yes?”

“I like it,” Fjord said, “when you speak Zemnian.”

“Oh ja?” Caleb purred, and that was just _unfair._ “What else, meines Kätzchen? ** _”_**

“Uh,” Fjord swallowed hard. “Being fucked is nice, but I like being ridden more. And I really, _really_ like sucking cock.”

“Blasen, mmm?” Caleb hummed. “Ja, we can do that. Do you have any objections to a little bit of magic?”

Objections? The idea was so hot Fjord couldn’t remember how to speak. He nodded, then shook his head, then finally choked out “That sounds m-mighty fine.”

Caleb pushed his chair back, smirking like the sexy bastard he was, and gestured at the floor before him. Fjord nearly knocked over his own chair in his eager rush to kneel at Caleb’s feet. The wizard parted his legs enough for his friend to crowd in close, inhaling the musky scent of that hidden, growing erection.

“Hands behind your back,” Caleb said, reaching into his component pouch. Fjord obeyed as the wizard pulled out a bit of wood and string, speaking a short incantation. The next moment Fjord could sense a form at his back, Schmidt the Unseen Servant.

The warlock had to remind himself that it was just a manifestation of Caleb’s will behind him and not a real person. The discomfort was minor, however, compared to the sensation of the ropes around his biceps being unwound, then used to bind his wrists together. A bit of the tension in Fjord’s chest released as he tugged at the simple but serviceable knot. He wasn’t going anywhere without concerted effort, which was just perfect in his book.

It would have felt different if there had been manacles, the cold steel of the Iron Shepards, but this was rope. Fjord knew rope, knew it in his bones, and the bindings made him feel safe and held and home. The movement of the ship helped too, rocking gently as waves slapped the hull, voices on deck and the distant creak of canvas.

“Eyes up, meines Kätzchen,”Caleb ordered.

He slipped cupped Fjord’s chin and leaned down for a kiss. The angle was awkward, the human curled forward and the half-orc arched back, but the sensation was perfect nonetheless. The wizard was a very good kisser when he put his considerable mind to it, and the new dynamic turned it into a fierce, claiming thing. They were both panting when they pulled back, dicks hard and pupils blown.

“ _Braves_ Kätzchen,” Caleb said, quick, clever fingers unfastening his belt. The wizard’s eyes never left Fjord’s as he removed his component pouch and book holsters, placing them within easy reach. “I should have had you strip first.”

“Well,” The half- orc licked his lips. “Next time?”

He wasn’t sure if he’d overstepped, but Caleb looked pleased at the suggestion. He tugged his tunic and shirt over his head, leaving his red hair wild and tousled, his eyes dark with desire. That pale, lean chest drew Fjord’s eyes as it always did; those pink nipples and scattered freckles and mysterious scars the wizard never cared to discuss.

“Next time,” Caleb said, lips quirking upwards. “We’ll just have to make do, ja?”

Fjord nodded as invisible hands started to work on his armor. The arcane specter unbuckled his breastplate and got it over his head with a bit of wiggling, then attended to his bracers. The warlock was becoming more and more of a fan of Schmidt as the Unseen Servant removed his belt. Caleb sat above him, confident and masterful, drinking in the sight.

There was nothing to do about Fjord’s shirt without untying him ( _Hells_ no!) so Caleb had his Servant ruck it up, baring the half-orc’s chest and stomach. An invisible hand traced over the brunette’s nipple, making him gasp and curse and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Don’t look away, Kätzchen,” Caleb ordered.

Fjord obeyed, looking up just in time to see the wizard unbutton his trousers. He was so close that the freed erection slapped against his cheek, making him groan deep in his throat. Caleb chuckled again, rubbing the tip against green lips before guiding it into Fjord’s mouth.

It was bliss. The half-orc took Caleb in slowly, savoring the taste, the texture, the weight on his tongue and the stretch of his throat. The wizard’s cock was smooth and slim and circumcised, perfect for sucking; not so thick it hurt Fjord’s jaw but just long enough to choke on.

The half-orc had always had a bit of an oral fixation, but since the sword-swallowing vision his desire had blossomed into a full-fledged passion. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking just the way Caleb liked it.

 ** _“_** _Guter_ Kätzchen ** _,“_** Caleb groaned, cupping the back of Fjord’s head. “Lutsch meinen Schwanz.”

The half-orc didn’t understand the words, but the sound of them stoked the desire burning inside him. Caleb’s voice was low and rich, curling around each syllable like Fjord’s tongue around his cock. It was glorious, but there was just one thing missing.

It took every ounce of willpower Fjord had to pull off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the other man’s glistening cock. His voice was rough with desire when he spoke, but he longed for it to get rougher, to feel that sandpaper scratch of a well-used throat.

“Caleb...” he gasped, low and desperate.

 _“_ Ja?” the wizard asked. “What is it, Fjord?”

“Caleb, I...” Fjord stumbled over the words, on the edge of begging. “Can you... will you fuck my throat?”

“Ja,” Caleb said, digging his fingers into the warlock’s short hair and pulling him back down. Fjord opened his mouth, welcoming the human’s cock inside, so smooth and pink and hard. Caleb rolled his hips in a few experimental movements, then pulled back so only the tip was inside. “Get ready.”

The warlock relaxed his jaw and was rewarded with a deep thrust. Fjord made a raw choking sound as Caleb’s cockhead hit the back of his throat, whined as it pulled away, then choked again and again as the human found his rhythm. He breathed through his nose, half-dizzy with the sensation of being used like this for the first time in ages. The sounds filling the cabin were wet and obscene, and Fjord was so hard in his pants he felt he was going to die from it.

Then Caleb pulled out, spit-slick cock twitching as he fought for breath. Fjord couldn’t repress a needy little whine, which made the wizard smile.

“Just a moment, Kätzchen,” Caleb said. He pushed back his chair so he could stand, tall and slim and bare-chested, coppery hair shining in the candlelight. “A little more leverage, ja?”

“Ja. I-I mean yeah-” Fjord babbled, before being cut off by a mouthful of cock.

It was glorious, even better than before. Those firm, clever fingers held him still while the wizard pumped his hips, fucking Fjord’s face like he owned it. The half-orc let his eyes slip closed, moaning around his mouthful like a whore. He was hard and hot and hazy, lost in the moment. Fjord hadn’t felt this at ease since the shipwreck, all his fear and stress and uncertainty falling away.

A low, gasping babble of words fell from Caleb’s lips, “ _fitch_ ” and “ _Kätzchen_ ” and **_“_** _gut_ ** _”_** and **_“_** _Scheiße_.” It his voice was like honey, sweet and rich, running through Fjord’s veins. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, even as his focus was on the stretch of his throat and the ache in his jaw and the voice in his ears. The half-orc barely realized he was moving, his own hips jerking in little, useless movements, seeking friction against nothing but the tented fabric he still wore.

Then an invisible hand was cupping Fjord’s cock, squeezing just a little and making him yelp in surprise. He’d forgotten about the Unseen Servant, but Caleb evidently hadn’t. Blue eyes glinted down at Fjord with wicked hunger, the human slowing his hips to a gentle roll as the half-orc moaned around his mouthful.

“Schmidt,” Caleb said aloud, purely for Fjord’s benefit. “Get his cock out.”

The arcane construct obeyed with clinical dexterity, unlacing Fjord’s trousers and pulling him free. The warm, salty air of the cabin was an incredible relief after being trapped so long, and he didn’t even mind the strange, ethereal touch of the Servant’s fingers.

Caleb looked down at Fjord with undisguised appreciation, licking his lips. The next moment his fingers tightened in the half-orc’s hair and he thrust in to the hilt, holding him there with lips flush to Caleb’s stomach. Coppery curls brushed Fjord’s cheek, his throat spasming in protest as his eyes rolled back in bliss.

He stayed like that for a few moments until the need for air asserted itself, the warlock pulling back instinctively. Caleb looked down at Fjord with possessive eyes as he coughed, gasping for breath before leaning back in for more.

"Du bist ein _hungriges_ Kätzchen,” Caleb chuckled, guiding his cock back between spit-slick lips. “Schmidt, jerk him off.”

The Unseen Servant obeyed, setting a pace that perfectly matched Caleb’s as the wizard set about ruining Fjord’s mouth. Balls slapped against Fjord’s chin as he gagged on his mouthful of cock, his own hips juddering and jerking into the ethereal grip around him. The half-orc was drowning in sensation, body fizzing with desire as the human’s flesh and magic took him apart. Fjord was normally a man of stamina, but now he was approaching the edge with embarrassing speed.

Fjord let out a garbled cry, muscles spasming as his body reached its limit. He came, striping Caleb’s boot and the floor with hot, white seed. He should’ve felt ashamed, coming with barely a touch on his cock, but all he could feel was contentment... there was only one thing he still wanted.

“ _Verdammt_ ** _,_** Fjord,” Caleb gasped, pulling his own cock from the warlock’s mouth. He grasped the shaft as though to stroke himself, to come outside Fjord, which wouldn’t do at all.

“Please...” the half-orc croaked, voice rough and wrecked. He looked up Caleb with pleading eyes, licking his swollen lips. “ _Please_ , I need...”

“Natürlich,” the wizard said, smirking a little as he took Fjord’s mouth again.

It wasn’t long, only a dozen rough thrusts before Caleb spilled down the half-orc’s throat. Fjord savored it, bitter-salty and hot as he swallowed the human’s load. He licked and sucked gently as Caleb panted above him, coaxing out every drop before the other man withdrew.

“ _Scheiße_ , Fjord,” the wizard gasped, easing back down into the chair with shaking legs. “You’re good at that.”

“Mmmmmmm...” the warlock hummed, resting his head against Caleb’s thigh. The praise felt good, as did the warmth of the other man’s body and the ropes around his wrists. He wanted to stay here a little longer, not a captain or a criminal or a servant of some strange power... just him.

Caleb’s spell apparently didn’t need Concentration, because it was still active even after his orgasm. Invisible fingers wiped them down with a damp cloth, smoothing away their sweat and come. It was nice not having to do the cleanup, although having his hands untied was a shame.

The stroking of Caleb’s hand in his hair made up for it, though. He wondered vaguely if the motion was intentional, or whether the wizard was doing it on autopilot, the way he sometimes pet Frumpkin during idle or distracted moments. It was soft and soothing, making Fjord feel small and safe and cared for.

The half-orc was almost dozing when Caleb gently shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. Fjord made a sound between a whine and a grumble, making the wizard snort in amusement.

“Come on, big man,” the wizard said. “You can’t sleep here.”

“I bg to diffr,” Fjord mumbled against Caleb’s thigh, but the human half-tugged him up and he reluctantly followed. Schmidt stripped off his shirt, trousers and boots as the wizard kicked off his own remaining clothing. Finally they were down to their small clothes, stumbling into bed.

The bunk was cramped, Fjord’s large body and broad shoulders leaving little room for Caleb. The smaller man wriggled around until his back was to the wall, arms around the warlock’s middle and forehead resting against his shoulder blades. A soft kiss pressed against Fjord’s skin, a rasp of stubble, and the half-orc sighed in contentment. It was strange, being spooned by someone shorter than himself, but Fjord decided he liked it.

“Gute Nacht, Kätzchen,” Caleb murmured.

Fjord smiled softly. He would ask what the word meant tomorrow. For now, he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the rocking of the ship and the heartbeat against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the first time Caleb slept in Fjord's bed. It is by no means a regular thing after this, but the switching it up is.
> 
> Thanks to my partner for translating all this German!
> 
> * Meines Kätzchen = My Kitten  
> * Blasen = Blowjob  
> * Ja = Yes  
> * Braves = good (used for pets)  
> * Gut/Guter = good (in general)  
> * Lutsch meinen Schwanz = Suck my dick  
> * Fitch = Fuck  
> * Du bist ein hungriges Kätzchen = You’re a hungry kitten  
> * Verdammt = Damn  
> * Natürlich = Of course  
> * Gute Nacht = Goodnight
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR C2x49!**  
>  I think Dom!Caleb has a lot of Bren in him. He's in control, he knows how to hurt people (and be very precise about how much) and he enjoys it... although that last part makes him a little uncomfortable. I may explore his thoughts in more detail later.


End file.
